killer_of_flamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle vs Freddy Krueger
Kyle woke up by a rotten bed with blood all over in it, he gets up and look around the room, "Where the hell am I?" he walks out of the room and for what where he is, it was old abandon rotten factory, he walks around the place a bit, but he heard some laughters, that it was a evil man laugh, he try to find the sound for what it comings from but he can't find it, but then he look up, at the big pipes that it was a person, that it looks like, with a red and green stripe shirt, black jeans, a dark brown hat and his face or skin looks like it got it all burn but with no white skins, but got melted or something happen to him, and of the mans right hand that is a claw hand with sharpy knifes with it, "Hello little boy, welcome to my home hahahahaha" "Who the hell are you!?" Kyle pick up his knife, "I am your worst nightmares hahahahaha" "Just tell me!" Kyle yelled at him with a rage, "Hmm no big cry's for you boy, well fine, I will tell you for who am I, my name is Freddy Krueger, that I killed a lot of Kids I know for a lot of years ago" "So, what happen to you then?" Freddy raised his glove at his face and said, "Well some of the kids I know that they told their stupid parents, and they were angry at me and they decided to burn me and my place, now I got these three demons in to me that they will keep me alive, so here I am now, hahahahahaha" he jumps down with a rage smile, "You must be Kyle, that got blown up because of your sister hahahaha, you should've killed her too, same thing for what you did to your other family, and now your just like a human freak hahahaha" "Who your talking about, im never been a human a long time, but enough chat chat, lets dance ugly shit!" Kyle ran to Freddy and stabbed him but Freddy teleport behind him and slashes at Kyle's chest, and Kyle kicked at him at his face, Freddy fell to the ground and teleport again, "Hahahaha, so, your just going to hide just like that kid I killed last month that he being just crying baby, just like you hahahahaha" "Enough with your jokes!" Freddy picked up Kyle with his force and throws him at the wall six times, and throws at the ground and rips at Kyle's leg, "Gahhh! fuck!" Kyle stabbed at Freddy's leg too, he fell down with black blood, "*cough* hahahaha your just a idiot kid hahaha" "Every time that all of you freaks keep calling me a kid!" Kyle gets up and kicks at Freddy's face and he teleport again, but at the big pipes and use his force and picks Kyle up and throws him at many pipes as he can while he laughs at him so much, Kyle gets so much hatred and rage at Freddy so much, then Freddy drops him down, picks up a biggest barrel and drop it at Kyle's body, and crush, "Hahahahahaha! I won hahahaha!" but then he saw that the barrel was lifting from Kyle's rage and throws it at Freddy, "Noooooo!" and the barrel hits at Freddy to him at the wall and crush him too, Kyle gets up and some of his bones almost break apart, and he coughs up with all of his blood and he raised his knife that he is ready to kill Freddy, the barrel fell down and Freddy wasn't there, "Pick a boo, I see you hahahahaha" Freddy use his claw glove and went through to Kyle's chest to the other side, "Agh! *cough* fuck!* "I will never died from you! hahahahaha!" but then Kyle stabbed at Freddy's right arm of his glove and he keeps stabbed it so hard that it might fall, Freddy's right arm fell down, Freddy back away from Kyle of looking at his right arm that got cut up, "What!? how!? how did you-" "You see Freddy, I remember months ago that I was still with my Proxy's and Slender, and my Master gives me some of these healing things and I can heal again and again when anybody try to kill me, and I can kill you then hahahahaha!" he ran to Freddy and stabbed at Freddy's chest and push him to the wall and he stabbed at the other arm, and stabbed at the head, "Hahahahahaha you can't win anymore Freddy, now that I can win hahahaha!!!" and then Freddy cough a bit and spit at him with a last word before Kyle killed him, "Your just a whole of Shit freak!" then Kyle stabbed Freddy's neck so hard that he can cut off the head, then he pick the head and throw at the oven and burned it, now its finally over that Freddy is gone for now, "*sigh* now how should I get out of this Nightmare?" "You cant!" then he turn around that Freddy is standing there but he looks more terrify that he is a full demon and some of hands look like claws and stabbed at Kyle's neck, "I WIN! NOW YOU CAN GO TO HELL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" but then, Kyle laugh so hard, Freddy confuse that why is he laughing, Kyle look down of his neck, he grab Freddy's arms and twist it and rips them off, Freddy back away while Kyle eat the whole of his two arms of it, "What the fuck are you!?" Freddy yelled at him, Kyle look at him while lick at the blood his mouth of eating, Kyle's eyes where becoming as a Demon, his back grows something out, that is 20 very long arms around him, "For what I am, I am a DEMON! hahahahaha!!" the long arms reach to Freddy quick and grab his head and his two foots, Freddy try to teleport, but Kyle did something to his powers, Kyle ask one more word to him before his long arms rip him off, "GO TO HELL!!!"